Love Has To Hurt Sometimes
by RabbitLady652
Summary: This takes place in the episode that Inuashya and Kiyko are seen embracing by Kagome and she goes back home. Only this time, she doesn't come back. How will Inuashaya deal with her gone? Please read and review!
1. what just happened?

Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction so please tell me what you think of it sorry its so short thanks (this takes place in the episode where Kagoma sees Inuyasha and Kiyko hugging and Inuyasha chose Kiyko over her) italic means thoughts

* * *

That's the last of it! Kagome had just gotten back from her time its was late and now dark after she and inuyasha had a fight she went back to her time and fell asleep for longer then she had meant to, she looked up and saw lights floating in the sky she followed them to a clearing and saw inuyasha and Kiyko embracing and hid behind a tree then she heard inuyasha saying  
"I WONT LET NARAKU HAVE YOU! YOUR MINE! I WILL PROTECT YOU!"

Broken hearted, Kagome silently cried she heard Inuyasha yell "KIYKO!"  
She wiped her eyes and stood up and saw Kiyko was no longer there Inuyasha turned around and saw her there he looked straight into her eyes. She looked into his golden eyes for what seemed like hours, but was really only a couple seconds, then she turned around and ran, she didn't know where but she knew she couldn't stay there with him. She found herself back at the hut. She wiped her eyes then went in, unpacked the bandages and medicines she had brought with her, then went back to the time portal well and jumped in.

Inuyasha POV:

I went back to the hut and saw kagome was not there, shippo sango and miriko were all glaring at me, "What?" I said

"What did you do to Lady Kagome?" Asked Miriko still glaring at me,  
"Nothing!" I said "Just out of curiosity why do you ask?"  
"She went back to her time." was the reply,  
"So?" I said, "Why does that make you think she is mad at me?"  
"She was crying!" Said Sango "Now what did you do?"  
"Wait I think I know why," said Miriko, "She saw you and Kiyko doing something together didn't she?"  
"Well yes but-"  
"I knew it!" Inturrupted Miriko  
"How could you Inuyasha?" said Sango "Now I know why she was crying!"  
"Wait," I said, "Why was she crying? I don't get it."  
"Urgh! You are so dense! She loved you you stupid fool!" Yelled Sango  
"I.. she...she did? I asked YES!" said Shippo, Sango and Miriko in unison.

Kagome's POV: -in her time-

*crying* I...I should have known that he would choose Kiyko over me,  
he loves her I'm just a friend to him if I'm even that and that's all I'll ever be , hey w..whats that? Its the shirkon shards well I'd better give them back and get it over with.

Normal POV:

And with that she wiped her eyes and went to the well and jumped in. in the other time kagome went to the hut seeing inuyasha was not there she thought bitterly _  
H__e's probably off somewhere with Kiyko._

She wiped her eyes again and went in  
"Hi everyone!" she said pretending to be happy,  
"Kagome you're back!" Said a happy Shippo.  
"Yeah but not for long." said Kagome

Kagome POV:

I've deiced that I'm not the one to find the Shirkon shards I'm going home for good I just needed to give you guys the Shirkon shards I have, oh and when you see Inuyasha please tell him that I wish him and Kiyko a happy life together and maybe she can help him find the rest of the shirkon shards. "Bye everyone I'm really glad I got to meet you all, Sango can I please talk to you outside?"  
"Sure" said Sango, now outside  
(they don't see Inuyasha in a tree close by)  
"When you see Inuyasha, please tell him I have always and will always love him and I understand that he loves Kiyko and I know that me being here will only make him unhappy and uncomfortable so... so I don't want him to come get me, (now crying) he can just forget about me and have a great life with Kiyko and please tell him I wish him the best, goodbye Sango."

Normal POV:

And with that she ran back to the well and jumped in. Meanwhile Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was in and walked towards Sango. Dhe was shaking and he could smell the  
salt from her tears, he walked up to her and she raised her head tears streaming down her face glaring at him she slapped him as hard as she could leaving a red hand print on his face. Still shaking, crying and glaring she said,  
"What have you done? I SAID HAVE HAVE YOU DONE?" Shippo and Miriko who were watching everything through the doorway, run up to her and lead her back inside all the while glaring at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha stood there stunned not able to move or speak thinking  
_What have you done Inuyasha?_  
_What have you done?.._


	2. In My Heart I Miss Her

_Hi I'm super tired, i just spent the last three days watching the extended versions of all the lord of the rings movies, so my precious I will try and make this chapter longer thanks. (italic means thoughts) __**read and review thanks!**_

**disclaimer: **_**I don't own Inuyasha if I did I would be very rich.**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

normal POV: In Inuyasha's time at the well

Shippo come back up here! its no use! only Kagome and that stupid jerk over there can go through the well! Sango yelled down the well (earning a indignant yelp from Inuyasha) where Shippo was vainly trying to dig through the well to Kagome, scratching up the loose dirt sobbing and crying. He jumped up the well into Sango's arms and cried his heart out and sobbed I..I..I miss Kagome I miss her.. why did Inuyasha have to go and make her sad? I don't know Shippo, I've been asking myself the same question, glaring at Inuyasha, Miriko came up he said well I just talked to Kadie and she says there is no way to talk to or bring Kagome back here she has to deiced for herself.

Great said Sango well I guess we can give up on finding the shirkon shards, Why? said Inuyasha just because She Isn't here doesn't mean we have to drop everything, she's the only one that can see shirkon shards..

said Sango Did you just think of that now!? urgh you are such an idiot! Well it doesn't matter Kiyiko can probably see them too, we just have to find her! said Inuyasha excitedly, what do you mean we? said Sango after you hurt our best friend and made her leave, you want us to go and help you find the one who has tried to kill Kagome several times and hurt Kagome not only physically but also emotionally to replace Kagome?! Uhh yes? said Inuyasha urgh! no I will not help you! said sango angrily I won't either said Miriko, after you hurt mama I can't.. I won't help you! said Shippo.

Fine then! Be that way! I could care less! And with that Inuyasha jumped up and ran into the forest to find Kiyiko, muttering something about stupid humans and little kids.

He ran and ran until he caught Kiykio's scent he ran faster he saw her in a clearing and was about to call out to her but then he saw she wasn't alone.

She was with Naraku, she was saying ''I got him to believe that I actually loved him again, I've got him wrapped around my finger , He was so quick to dump Kagome for me now that Kagome is off crying in some corner he probably has the shirkon shards, so in a couple days I'm going to go ask him for them I'll tell him that I need them to live and become more then just clay and bones so we can live together forever and like a fool He'll hand them over to me, then I'll kill him and give you the shards'' very good said Naraku. Inuyasha was stunned He couldn't believe it no! he said to himself no! that can't be this..this was just a trick by Naraku, yeah! that's it! its just a trick! but a part of his mind was telling him, _its real, she tricked you, you made Kagome leave, Kiyiko never loved you, it was just an act. when will you face the truth Inuyasha? when will you face the truth?... _

Kagome's time -in school- normal POV:

Kagome sat at her desk in history class, blankly looking at her text book images flashing through her mind _Inuyasha: Kagome! I won't let you take her you'll pay! Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME! K_agome woke up with a start and blushed, she had fallen asleep in class again, it wasn't Inuyasha calling her name it was the teacher, her face steadily growing redder by the second she looked up at her teacher, ''I'm sorry'' she said quietly Kagome I'm worried about you, said the teacher this is the third time this week you've fallen asleep during class I want you to go see the school nurse and I want you to see me after class okay? ''Yes mam'' said Kagome quietly. Okay then lets continue on page 156 said the teacher. Kagome sighed deeply she couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep in class again and now she had detention _this is just what I need_ she thought with sarcasm she just couldn't get Inuyasha out of her head _maybe I should go back, _she thought_ just for a little while, just to see how everyone is doing, no! _The other part of her mind said. _Inuyasha doesn't want you there he hates you! He abandoned you for Kiyiko! He doesn't care about you! he'd just get mad at you for coming back! Stay here where he can't hurt you anymore! _She sighed deeply again _fine! I'll stay here!_ She told herself.

-After school-

Kagome walked out of class, heading towards the principal's office (her teacher wanted to meet her there) her friends ran to catch up with her Kagome! They called, yeah? She said with fake happiness,we'll meet you at the cafe when your done there okay? Sure said Kagome OK see you there they said okay bye Kagome oh and Kagome? One of them said yeah? Kagome said if you don't come we will come to your house okay? Okay said kagome holding back a sigh see you the she said still with fake happiness OK see you then! they said happily once they had gone she released the sigh she had been holding back great she said to herself now I have to go she said with another sigh.

Go where? Her teacher asked from behind her, huh?! Said Kagome startled oh Its you teacher, said Kagome, sorry if I startled you Kagome but where do you not want to go? Oh, just the cafe I just don't really feel like eating out today said Kagome, oh well maybe you can just talk and not eat with your friends said the teacher okay I will said Kagome, now then lets go in said the teacher Kagome looked up and saw that they were in front of the principal's office. Okay she said they went in kagome saw her mom was there with the principal, you called my mom?! Kagome quietly exclaimed to her teacher yes we did Kagome, said the teacher in a equally hushed tone now I wanted to meet with you today to discuss Kagome, the teacher said in her normal voice. Kagome have you been having problems at home? What? Said Kagome no! Everything is great at home! All right Kagome is was just a question said the principal sorry its just that I don't want anybody accusing my mom or family of anything there all great, there all a girl could want. Okay then whats wrong Kagome? Asked her teacher you've been acting awful depressed lately and falling asleep during class I don't know what to think, its just my...my boyfriend dumped me for another girl who actually hates him but is using him for her own purposes Kagome said then sighed deeply. The teacher and principal were stunned, may I please go now? Kagome asked her mother said I'll go with you dear then she turned to the teacher and principal who were still siting there stunned and said kindly thank you for your concern but we're fine she's just getting over a broken heart thank you again goodbye.

and then they left. Kagome's mother took Kagome's hand and lead her underneath a big tree Kagome reconsigned it as the tree that Inuyasha was sealed to 500 years ago her mother said, did you know this was the place that your father proposed to me? Really? Said kagome, yes said her mother, Kagome broke down crying in her mother's arms, feeling more like a little girl again then she had in a long time I..I don't know what to do! Kagome said in between sobs Inuyasha doesn't want me back there, I love him but he hates me! And..and it hurts so much! she cried, my heart aches so much I feel like life's not worth living any more she cried. Listen to me! Her mother said angrily, Kagome was shocked, she had never seen her mother get angry in her whole life, if he makes you feel that way then dumps you for some other girl then he's the one you should be feeling guilty and ashamed not you! Said Kagome's mother Kagome said mommy I and buried her face in her mother's shoulder then she got up and wiped her eyes and said thanks mom I really needed that then went to the cafe to meet her friends when she got there they all ran to meet her Kagome! They said happily we were just going to go get you then they sat down at there booth and talked Kagome was happy truly happy that she had so many people that cared about her and were concerned for her and for once she had a honest to goodness good time and didn't once think about Inuyasha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000


	3. Trough Time Love Prevails

_Hello everyone I really appreciate all the fantastic reviews from, Love is lost, Deadly Melody, and Dorthy. (if I missed you I'm sorry) and all the wonderful constructive criticism. I'm going to do this chapter in a play setting if you like it or don't please tell me in a review thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas about what I should do next I would love to hear it. please read and review! Italic means thoughts._

**In Inuyasha's time **

Inuyasha dashed through the forest back to his friends who were still sitting by the well.

Sango: Well look who's back. .

Inuyasha: Guys guess what I just found out! Said Sango: Your sensitivity? because you sure didn't have it yesterday.

Inuyasha: No! Kiyiko is evil!

Sango with sarcasm : You just figured that out now?

Ignoring her Inuyasha continued.

Inuyasha: I saw her in the woods talking to Naraku! And scheming to kill me and take the shirkon shards!

Sango: Well if she's going to take the shirkon shards we should probably do something.

Inuyasha annoyed: And kill me!

Sango: Like I said if she's going to take the shirkon shards we should probably do something. enjoying the fact that she was annoying him.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Sango smirked knowing she had got to him. Inuyasha saw her and rushed toward her yelling.

Inuyasha: ''I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face!''

Shippo in Kagome form: Sit!

Inuyasha: Wha-? Kagome? Then he noticed Shippo's tail. Shippo! Then he punched the poor baby fox demon in the head.

Shippo in regular form: Whaaa! I just didn't want you to hurt Sango! Whaa!

Inuyasha: Oh shut up.

Miriko : (Who was watching the whole thing without doing a thing to protect poor Sango) Hahahahah!

Inuyasha: You shut up too.

Sango: You shut up.

Inuyasha: You look'n for a fight?!

Sango: It depends on if your gonna run away again.

Inuyasha: Oh its on!

Sango: I'm ready when you are!

Inuyasha: Be fore warned I'm not gonna go easy on ya just cus your Kagome's friend or cus your a girl!

Sango: Fine with me, just you be warned I'm already mad at you for breaking Kagome's heart!

Inuyasha: (just the tiniest bit afraid of the blue fire surrounding Sango as she walked toward him) Bring it on!

Koga: Yo!

Inuyasha: ( a tiny bit thankful that he showed up just then) What do you want you puny wolf!

Koga: I came to see my fiance is that a problem mutt?

Inuyasha: Yes! And she's not ''your fiance''!

Sango: He made her go back to her world and never come back cus he broke her heart..Again

Koga: her world?

Inuyasha: Sango shut up!

Sango: Oh you don't know do you?

Koga: Know what?

Sango: Kagome lives in a world 500 years in the future she come here to help us then Inuyasha went and broke her heart for- what is like the third time now?

Shippo: Yep.

Miriko: I believe so.

Inuyasha: Shut up all of you!

Sango: so anyway she went back to her world and the only ones that can go through the time portal are Kagome and Inuyasha... Oh! And Inuyasha chose Kiyiko over Kagome, and in the processes broke her heart and made her say she's never coming back. Then earlier today Inuyasha saw Kiyiko being evil with Naraku and now he knows the truth and that's all.

Koga: (burning with blue fire rage) Let me get this straight, mutt made Kagome- my Kagome leave, broke her heart and left her for a ally of Naraku?`

Sango: Yep pretty much.

Inuyasha: Now wait just a minute before anyone does something they'll regret! (backing away from the blue fire ball of rage that is Koga).

Sango: Get him Koga!

Inuyasha: OK! I'm sorry! I didn't want to break her heart! It just kinda happened! Me and Kiyiko had a history and I couldn't let go of that, but I love Kagome! OK I love her! But I was worried that if I chose Kagome then Kiyiko would get jealous and try and kill her!

Sango: She already has tried to kill Kagome! She hates her regardless!

Inuyasha: She has? Why didn't Kagome tell me?

Sango: Idiot! She didn't tell you because, one, you wouldn't believe her, and two she cared more about your happiness then her happiness!

Koga: OK that's lovely but I'm still gonna kill you mutt!

Sango: Wait Koga

Koga: A minute ago you were cheering me on but now that you heard his sob story you changed sides?!

Sango: Yep.

Shippo: Me too.

Miriko: Me as well.

Koga: whatever I don't need your help to kill him! (rushing towards him)

**In Kagome's time at her house **

Kagome was laying on her bed reading a text book. She had just gotten home from school.

Kagome's mom: Kagome! Someone's here to see you! His name is Hojo! I'll send him up!

Kagome: Hi Hojo!

Hojo: Hi Kagome! I see your feeling better! I bet its that special diet I gave you!

Kagome: sure... that's what it was..

Hojo: I just came to see how you were doing so I guess I'll be going now.

Kagome: OK bye.. wait! Hojo! Will you lend me some notes?

Hojo: sure! Here you go.

Kagome: thanks so much Hojo! Your a life saver!

Hojo: well I'll be going now.

Kagome: OK thanks again Hojo! Bye!

Kagome went happily back to her studying, a couple minutes later she looked at her clock and saw it was two thirty she jumped up and went to go meet her friends at

the restaurant.

**At the restaurant**

Friend No.1 (happily): Kagome your here!

Kagome (equally happy) : Yep!

Friend No.2: Hooray!

Friend No.3: So hows that delinquent boyfriend of yours?

Kagome: Stupid as ever.

Friend No.1: What did he do this time?

Kagome: Just left me for another girl is all.

Friend No.1 Friend No.2 Friend No.3: What!?

Kagome: Yep.. And no just because I am not with him anymore doesn't mean I'm going to go out with Hojo.

Friend No.3: why not?!

Kagome: sigh, I still love him..

Friend No.1 Friend No.2 Friend No.3: What!?

Kagome: sigh, I know I'm pathetic. Sigh,

Friend No.2: No its not that! I think its super romantic, sigh,

Friend No1: Yeah, sigh,

Kagome bursts into tears: Why can't I just be enough for him?! He doesn't even know I love him! I've been dropping hints for years! But he's so obsessed with her he doesn't even notice me! And she doesn't even love him! She hates him buts is using him and he doesn't even realize it! She's even tried to kill me! But its not like if I told him he'd believe me.

Friend No.1 Friend No.2 Friend No.3 are stunned

Kagome sniffles: Sorry guys I didn't mean to cause a scene.

Friend No.3: Its OK Kagome.

Kagome's phone rings

Kagome: Hello? Oh hi mom, no!? Okay, see you soon bye. She slumps her head down on the table.

Friend No.2: Whats wrong Kagome?

Kagome; that was my mom, he's here.

Friend No.1: who?

Kagome: Him

Friend No.1 Friend No.2 Friend No.3: What!?

Kagome: yep. He's at my mom's house! So I gotta go!

Friend No.1: Stay strong Kagome!

Friend No.2: You can do it Kagome!

Friend No.3: Good luck!

Kagome: thanks guys see you later bye!

_sorry to interrupt the story but just in case you were wondering, Sango helped Inuyasha get to the well and jump in where he would be safe from Koga. Anyway back to the story._

**At Kagome's house**

Kagome walked up to her house and saw Inuyasha sitting on the steps.

Kagome: Hmph! And walked right passed him with her nose in the air.

Inuyasha: Wait Kagome!

Kagome: What do you want?!

Inuyasha: To apologize

Kagome: Well its to late now, goodbye Inuyasha.

And with that she went inside and up to her room.

(_Inuyasha was sitting on the steps because Kagome's family wouldn't let him inside)_

Inuyasha climbed up the tree next to Kagome's room and sat down.

Inuyasha: I'm not coming down until you say you'll listen to me.

Kagome: Then you'll be there till you die!

Inuyasha: Fine I will.

Kagome: Whatever.

**The next morning**

Kagome: Your still here?!

Inuyasha: I told you I'm not coming down till you will listen to me, and from this moment on I am not going to sleep eat or drink till you'll listen to me.

Kagome: Hmph! We'll see how long you last.

**A week later **

Kagome; Why are you still here?! Just go home!

Inuyasha weakly: (because he hasn't had sleep, food, or water in a week) Not without you.

Kagome: Fine you get 10 minuets.

Inuyasha: Thanks

Inuyasha climbed into her room through the window

Inuyasha: well you see-

then he collapsed from starving himself, Kagome thinking he was dead because of her, started crying

Kagome: I'm so sorry! if only I had listened to you right away! Inuyasha I love you!

Inuyasha weakly: You do?

Kagome: Your still alive?

Inuyasha: I must have passed out. Look Kagome what I wanted to say was, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I was only thinking about Kiyiko and I didn't realize that I loved you.

Kagome: You found out Kiyiko was evil didn't you.

Inuyasha: Well.. I.. sigh, yes

Kagome: well lets go back

Inuyasha: back?

Kagome: Yes, back home.

Inuyasha: Really?!

Kagome: Really lets go...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

_thus concludes my first fan fiction I hoped you enjoyed it, sorry its so short but I got tired of this and I'm going to start on something else. Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
